Words
by Crazy Mokis
Summary: Finally someone gets decided... SLASH
1. Default Chapter

WORDS (1/1)

Author: Mokis

Summary: Finally someone is decided…. SLASH

Rating: K+

A/C: Just a drabble.

WORDS

"Did you know it?"

"Yes"

"And… are you cool with it?"

"Yes. Why shouldn't i?"

"Don't know. Maybe because what have you been feeling all these years?"

"You know, I always thought she would be with you forever and ever."

"It seems she doesn't think the same"

"Wanna know why I thought that?"

"No."

"Ok. Maybe you should tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"That you love her. It's not as difficult as they say."

"Why should I do something like that if she is happy now?"

"Maybe because she is not happy as it seems. Maybe because she could be happier with you."

"She doesn't feel the same way I feel about her."

"I know she does."

"How?"

"She told me long time ago"

"I don't believe you"

"Why? Because i'm still living my adolescence?"

"So, Dr. Love, Should I tell her how I feel and try to break their relationship?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me for a sec. Got something to do."

Catherine Willows went to the locker room knowing Sara was there. A lot of thoughts crossed her mind. Sara, Grissom, her job, Lindsay … but right then, nothing was more important than finally say the words and make disappear the heavy weight of her chest.

"Sara?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"


	2. confusion

WORDS 2

Author: mokis

Rating: K+

Summary: Now two people are confused.

A/N: It started as a drabble. Now we get to see Sara. Who is the mysterious helper?

No one has beta-ed this so all the mistakes are mine.

"Hey you!. Have you seen Catherine?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No"

"Do you know where can I find her?"

"No"

"Do you know anything at all?"

"Only fools are know-it-alls. How is your relationship with Mr.Bugman?"

"It's none of your business"

"Ouch!... you've hurt me. I may have saved your love life"

"And how's that Dr. Love?"

"You know, It's funny. You're the second person to call me that today."

"Who was the first?"

"Catherine"

Sara left the lab in a rush. She had only one thing in her mind. Find Catherine and see what happened. But where was she?


	3. Sarcasm

WORDS 3

Author: Monica

Rating: PG

Summary: Mr. Bugman is lost.

A/N: It started all as a drabble and now has three chapters. Maybe one or two more and it will be definitely finished. This is for the ones in CSI: Cath and Sara forum.

SARCASM

"Look who's here. I can't believe my luck!"

"Have you seen Sara? Or Catherine?"

"Yes. And before you ask, no, I don't know where you can find them."

"You've seen them but you don't know where they are..."

"Bravo!. You've scored 10 points in comprehension"

"I could have you suspended only for sarcasm."

"I'm sorry"

"Anyway, I should go and find them."

"I don't think they need you right now"

"Oh... and how's that?"

"Can't tell. My mouth is sealed. But I'm sure they are better alone."

"Well, I do need them. I need Catherine to finish a report and I need Sara to…"

"Don't tell me, uhmmm… to rock your body?... I mean your dead body, the one in the case"

"As a matter of fact yes. By the way, When will you grow up?"

"Never"

Gil Grissom was really in need of Sara. Though they had been together for almost three months now and they both seemed to be happy, definitely something wasn't working. He was sure he loved her. He needed to know if Sara was so sure about it.


	4. Self Steem

WORDS 4

Author: Monica

Rating: PG… there's only one bad word.

Summary: Love is in the air.

A/N: Next part on what it started as a drabble and it has became a little fic. Once again, thank you to all the people who has reviewed. You all make me blush.

SELF-STEEM

"So, this is where you hide from me?"

"I'm not hiding from you"

"Whatever"

"Yeah. Whatever"

"I thought you didn't smoke"

"I do now. Want one?"

"Yeah..."

"I thought you had quit smoking"

"You thought wrong. You're not the only one who comes here to smoke"

"It reminds me of High School"

"Why now?"

"Why now what?"

"Don't try to fool me. Why now?"

"Because it seemed the right time"

"Try it again"

"Someone made me realize that it was my last chance of getting who I really wanted on my life. It's true. You're the only one I want in my life forever"

"Did you really mean your words?"

"Yes."

"Why do you always have to make it that hard? Now that I'm relatively happy you tell me this."

"Excuse if my three little words have fucked your life up. I've told you what I feel. Now go on with your life with Mr. Bugman"

"Don't call him that!"

"Why? It's not what he is?"

"You're incorrigible. But that's one of the things I like about you."

"Wish you liked more things about me"

"Believe me, I do."

"So… what do we do now? Want me to stay out of your life forever?"

"No. I'll let you in. I want you in"

"You'll never get me out"

Catherine leaned her lips to Sara and kissed softly and gently on the lips. They tasted like honey. They looked at each other, smiling, trying to mesmerise every inch of each other faces. Then Sara took the initiative and kissed again Catherine, but this time more passionately, letting her tongue explore Catherine's mouth.

In the darkness two people watched the new found love.


End file.
